


Dance dance

by StepTowardsTheLight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Harry, Ballet, Dancer Niall, Drawing, Fun, M/M, Riding, artist, ballet dancer niall, draw me like one of your french boys harry, flexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepTowardsTheLight/pseuds/StepTowardsTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horans a ballet dancer and a bloody good one at that. Harry Styles is the artsy type boy Niall’s dance company employed to keep the studio clean. It’s surprisingly well paid for a Saturday job and Harry will do anything he can to make sure he has enough money to attend art school. He can’t help be captivated by Niall though and one day he asks if he can sketch the dancer, Niall agrees and so Harry finds himself in Niall’s flat drawing the boy whose flexibility levels appear to be endless. He can’t help but experiment with the positions he puts Niall in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance dance

Niall horans been into ballet since his grandmother took him and his brother to go see the nutcracker when he was 6 and Greg was 10. Greg hated it and crossed his arms pouting through the whole thing. Niall however loved it. He came out the theatre pointing his toes and skipping along, Greg had called him a pansy at first but then his parents enrolled him in dance classes and well, Niall was good. Like top of the class good. It took the teachers three lessons to realize just how good Niall was and when they did so Niall was bumped up to advanced classes. He didn’t quite understand why they did that and even now, 13 years later he finds it pretty odd but he’s grateful because it was that extra experience that helped him get a place in the local dance school.

He works incredibly hard in each class as what he really wants is to move to a bigger company, like the royal ballet in London but it’s hard to get to that level of professionalism and it’s almost a constant struggle. He doesn’t really have time for anybody or anything else and even if he did he’s honest enough to admit he doesn’t have any friends. People seemed to shun him the minute they found out he was a classical ballet dancer, it was usually rather awkward but Niall didn’t mind too badly. He had his dance and as sad as it was that was all he needed. Things got a little different however when he met Harry styles.

He didn’t know what it was about the curly haired boy who could be found cleaning the mirrors, the floor and the piano top every Saturday that intrigued him. Maybe it was the way Harry’s eyes always seemed to be trained on him while he was cleaning. Always watching the way he turned and plied and pirouetted. He could have found it creepy but it was actually rather flattering and gave him an excuse to work that extra bit harder every Saturday Maybe it was the fact that Harry was actually incredibly gorgeous and even managed to look good with paint splattered in his hair (something that seemed ever present, though it was a different colour each week). He wasn’t surprised when he managed to pluck up the courage to speak to harry and he was told that the boy was an artist, he was however surprised when Harry asked if he could draw him. He agreed though.

That’s why Niall was sitting on his sofa, biting his lip and running a hand through his hair for the umpteenth time. He wore a pair of black shorts and a matching singlet as harry had asked him to wear something similiar to what he wore to practice. From what he understood harry wanted to draw him as if he was dancing which explained the dance outfit. He pulled at his shirt as he went to open the door, smiling softly at Harry as he did so. 

"Heya" he said, taking in harry’s appearance. He wore tight black jeans, a loose white shirt and white converse. He had a couple of necklaces around his neck and a sketch pad with pencils in his hand. Niall couldn’t help bite his lip slightly because Harry was very good looking. Harry did the same because the sight of niall in those tiny shorts was something he honestly dreamed of seeing. 

"Hey" he said with a smile as Niall let him inside, leading him through the house to the little studio he’d made out of the master bedroom. It was a lot bigger than his bedroom which was meant to be the spare room (but really resembled at cupboard) but it was still quite small. "Nice place" he noted taking the chair that was positioned in the corner of the room. Niall smiled.

"Thanks" he said standing in the middle of the room awaiting instruction. "So um how do you want me?" he asked and Harry had to blink back the urge to bend him over right then and there because if he was honest that had sounded incredibly suggestive. He bit his lip and looked at Niall.

"Um i dont know if you just do like some form of pose on one leg then i’ll leg move you a bit." Niall nodded his head doing just that, easily lifting one leg perfectly above this head, toes pointed. Harry sucked in a breath at how flexible the blonde was, it was quite the turn on if he was honest. Walking over he moved Niall slightly, his hands light on the other boys skin. Niall relaxed to the touch allowing his body to be moved. Harry bit his lip, moving niall carefully in awe at how easy it was. When he was finished positioning the boy he took a step back, breathing in deeply as he looked at the boy in front of him. There was no way he was going to be able to get his beauty down on page but he’d certainly try his hardest. He sat down on the floor opposite niall and got started drawing trying not to think about how many positions he could probably get the flexible boy in. 

"How long have you been drawing?" Niall asked after a couple of minutes, wanting to start conversation as he watched Harry paint. He got bored rather easily and standing in one position wasn’t exactly fun, conversation would entertain him at least. Harry looked up a moment, eyes locking with Nialls briefly before he turned back to his page. 

"As long as i can remember" he said, drawing slowly. There was a brief silence as Harry focused on the slight bend of Nialls leg but then he spoke again. "How long have you been dancing?" he asked softly, he’d almost done with the first little sketch already. 

"Since i was 6" Niall replied easily. Harry looked up again, nodding his head slowly. 

"You must be good" he said even though he knew just how good Niall was from secretly watching one of his practices. Niall blushed slightly.

"I like to think i am" Niall said feeling his cheeks flushing "maybe one day i could dance for you" he added. Harry nodded.

"I’d like that very much, would you mind if i moved you about a bit?" He asked looking up at niall, content with how his first sketch had went. Niall shook his head.

"Feel free" he said quietly as Harry stood and got closer. Hands moving to move the leg from above his head, to around waist level. His touch was gentle and lingered, making Niall blush furthur something Harry noticed. He let his hold of Nialls leg go, and moved his hands to cup Nialls cheeks lightly. He felt niall suck in a breath and saw his eyes widen as he joined their lips together gently.He felt his stomach flutter with butterflies as Niall began to kiss him back slowly, arms moving around harrys neck pulling him closer. He wrapped his own arms around Nialls waist lifting the shorter boy up so their heights were level. The kiss got a little deeper as nialls legs went round harrys waist bringing their bodies even closer than before lips still moving together. After a few minutes of them kissing slowly Harry pulled back.

"I’ve been wanting to do that for a while" he whispered, forehead resting against nialls. The blonde boy nodded

"me too" he said before pressing their lips back together almost forcefully. The kiss was rougher this time, Nialls lips parting for harrys tongue as the taller boy licked into his mouth, exploring it all and eliciting a soft moan from the other. It wasn’t long before harry took a couple steps backwards, falling onto the little couch that was pushed against the wall Niall falling on top of him. From there things got even more heated, hips rutting together slowly as they continued to kiss. Harry ran his hands up under the hem of Nialls shirt, feeling the defined muscles slowly as Niall moaned again.

"Harry" he almost whined as his shirt was pulled up over his head, hands moving to do the same to harry "I want you" he pouted leaving harry slightly speechless as to how someone so gorgeous could want him. He nodded. 

"ok" he whispered, hands moving to cup nialls arse slightly, smiling at the noise of pleasure niall made at the touch, he liked the fact that he made niall make that noise. "do you have lube?" He asked knowing that it would be needed, watching as Niall blushed and nodded.

"yeah" the blonde breathed climbing off of harry "take off you pants" he said slowly "I’ll got get it" Harry nodded, shucking his shoes, socks and jeans off. He ran a hand through his hair as niall came back, biting his lip at the sight of harry a bottle of lube clutched in his hand as he straddled harrys waist once more. Their lips joined again, kissing each other deeply as their hips ground together. Niall didn’t know how long they stayed like that, kissing and grinding but he did know he needed more. Once more he pulled his lips away, sliding out of his shorts leaving him in just his boxers, but they soon came off as well, Harrys following swiftly. Harry let out a moan as Niall straddled his waist again. "Can i ride you harry?" he asked kissing at harrys neck rutting their now bare hips together. Harry nodded.

"Fuck yeah" he breathed as the lube was pushed into his hand. He figured he’d have to stretch Niall open. Uncapping the bottle quickly he lubed up three of his fingers, instantly moving his hand to nialls entrance. Circling the rim with one of them he watched nialls face carefully. slowly pushing his index finger into the tightness. Nialls face screwed up in pleasure, pushing his hips down to harrys finger, clamping around the digit.

"Oh" he breathed out, lips parted as harry wriggled his finger around. "fuck" he gasped slightly as a second finger was added, scissoring them to stretch niall furthur. He kept his eyes locked on Nialls face, watching his expressions as he whimpered and keened.

"You ready?" he breathed once he felt niall considerably looser around his fingers. Niall nodded.

"Yeah" he whispered as Harry slid his fingers out, using one hand to lube up his cock before moving it to press against Nialls entrance. The blonde moaned gently, pushing himself down on it, pausing after every inch. A low burn spread across his lower half but it soon turned pleasurable. He moved his hips in tiny figures of eights, getting used to harrys girth before slowly beginning to bounce himself. The muscles in his thighs were prominent as he did so and Harry found himself once more in awe of his beauty.

"so tight ni" he breathed, kissing nialls neck lightly as he lazily pushed his hips up, rocking into nialls prostate causing him to scream. His voice cracking as harry repeated the actions.

"Oh fuck harry" he whined, back arching as he bounced his hips "feel so full, your so good in me" he mumbled, brow sweating slightly. His stomach was coiling in a sensation he knew quite well. "im gonna cum" he keened, his voice pitchy. Harry nodded, holding his hips down and thrusting into him, shifting slightly so he could pin niall down on the sofa, spreading his legs as wide as they would go before thrusting in again. Niall cried out at the change of position, body going lax under harry as he came hard. His cum splattered over his chest, some even hitting his chin and it was that sight paired with the way his arse clenched that had Harry cumming. He pulled out slowly, watching the way his liquid dribbled out nialls stretched entrance sliding down his thighs.

"Fuck niall" he panted laying on the couch next to the blonde, cuddling him close smiling slightly as he saw his discarded sketch book on the floor "you’re amazing" niall giggled, still breathing heavily.

"Thank you" he said a little sleepily as he cuddled into harry, making the curly haired boy aware of the fact it was dark. "can you cook scrambled eggs?" he asked, as he closed his eyes. Harry was confused but nodded.

"Yeah" he said, his own tone drowsy. Niall smiled.

"Well you can stay for breakfast then"


End file.
